To his eyes
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: She loved he worshipped her, making her feel young and beautiful again." Warning: Age disparity.


**Title:** To his eyes  
**Author:** bendleshnitz1  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Lavender Brown/Hugo Weasley  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** "Maybe it's the way you touch me..."; Conceal; Blue  
**Word count:** 999  
**Beta:** Just betaed :) No more mistakes no. I hope...lol. If there are...they are all my fault  
**Warnings:** Age disparity (46/19)  
**Summary:** "She loved he worshipped her, making her feel young and beautiful again."  
**A/N:** Based on the awesome song "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette (the acoustic is even better than the original version).

* * *

**To his eyes**

"Miss Brown? I brought the photos you asked", said Hugo with a half smile and a little carpet on his left hand as he stepped lazily through the opened door of her office.

"Oh, perfect! Did you asked Joanna for her report?" Lavender sat behind her desk, still fussing over all the papers on it, barely looking at the boy.

After a few seconds of silence she looked up. Contrary to her guess, he hadn't left. He was just staring at her with a mischievous smile on his freckled face. Lavender eyed him intently; but still, no answer. Hugo just closed the door behind him and laid over the couch on the left corner of the office.

"Oh, please, do make yourself comfortable, Mr. Weasley", she said with sarcasm, her right eyebrow arched.

"I will. But I believe I'll be more comfortable if I have some company." He patted the little space left at his side.

"Oh, do you?" Lavender smiled at him before remembering the piles of papers in front of her. She sighed. "Hugo, I can't waste time. I have this presentation first thing in the morning next Monday and I don't want to take all this home...", she huffed while writing on some parchment.

"Right. 'Cause you're spending the whole weekend with me." He went to the back of her chair and started massaging her shoulders. She could feel the knots that had built on her back all week disappearing under his pressing fingers.

"You can't", she whispered leaning against his touch.

"Why?" His disappointed voice made him sound more like a boy than the man she regularly let herself lose control with.

"Ron's birthday is tomorrow and you have the Weasley-Potter lunch at your grandmother's on Sunday", she sighed.

"I didn't know I had a talking agenda", he lowered his head and kissed her scarred neck. "It's nice...sexy..." Hugo started nipping her neck and shoulders.

"Ha ha. Very funny..." Lavender pulled Hugo's thin, tall figure in front of her, making him sit on her desk. "Seriously now. You have commitments. We can't see each other this weekend", she took his hand, caressing it lightly.

"I can't see why. You know you can come with me...as my date..." Even though he was trying to make it a joke, Lavender knew him well enough to note a hint of doubt and seriousness in there.

They had talked about their situation from the beginning and he never seemed to mind her request for silence. Listing reasons why they should keep this relationship a secret, they agreed it was way too messy for people to understand.

"Yeah...I'm sure Hermione will be thrilled to discover I'm shagging her baby boy", Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Well, not as much as my dad will be when he sees his 'champ' kissing his ex-and first-girlfriend in Gran Weasley's backyard", he laughed, picturing the situation and realizing how impossible it was for this relationship to come to light.

Lavender's laugh faded quickly. "I wish things wouldn't be so complicated... The hiding and sneaking around is fun, but I wish the world could know about us, you know?" Hugo lifted her from her seat and took her place, making her sit on his lap. "Hugo!", she shrieked before she realized her scream could make her secretary, Elizabeth, come in.

"Don't worry. I cast a silencing charm before closing the door", he whispered in her ear, noticing her panicked expression.

"Oh, thank goodness..." She breathed, letting out of her lungs the air she didn't even know she was holding. Her whole body instantly relaxed against Hugo's when he started caressing her neck. She loved how tender he was with her. How he seemed oblivious to her ruined, scarred face. How he worshipped her, making her feel young and beautiful again.

"I love how your face brightens when I do this", he breathed against her neck before licking her ear, making her shiver.

"Maybe it's the way you touch me..." Lavender turned to look at his blue eyes.

"What about it?" Hugo asked as she moved to straddle his lap. Her black skirt rode up to the base of her thighs.

"It makes me feel...like a goddess. I feel young and beautiful....I feel worshipped. Adored. I haven't feel like this since I was sixteen. Not even with Phil..." She punctuated each word with a kiss everywhere she could reach. His neck, shoulder, nose, eyes, cheeks, ears, mouth...

"Okay, first of all, bringing your ex-husband into the conversation will not help if you want to get your way with me, Miss Brown. You know, naming Phil only kills the mood, dear", he said lifting his hips, pressing his erection against her center. Lavender couldn't help but moan as she felt her knickers starting to get wet. "Secondly, you are beautiful. Who said you weren't deserves me kicking his ass into oblivion; so please leave the list of those morons over my desk ASAP." She giggled and rolled her eyes. He always knew how to make her laugh and feel better, something she cherished more day by day. "And last but not least, I treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You are a goddess, Lavender. To my eyes, you are younger and more beautiful than anyone can ever be. I love you", his eyes had an intensity that only gave his words stronger meaning.

She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you too", she pushed his hair back and smiled. "Now let's stop with the cheesiness. There's a certain (to use your words)...condition between our legs I'm planning on taking care of Mr. Weasley." She moved her hips making him groan.

"I thought you had to finish your presentation", Hugo teased as his fingers worked frantically trying to open the little buttons of her blouse.

"That can wait. You'll be busy all weekend so I have time to kill", she winked while unbuckling his belt.


End file.
